Fireworks
by blacklitdogstar
Summary: It seems as if all of scott's worlds have found a way into Tally's world. What in the heck are the Midnighters and Peeps gonna do in this strange land? What in the heck is TALLY gonna do with all these monsters? reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Eh…

Fine, the ending of midnighters STUNK.

So, you know what? In a weird midnight panic, I created something out of thin air. O.O

Stop HERE if you haven't read uglies. You need to read it. Then…come here.

I do not own any of the midnighters or uglies characters, k?

And now, without further ado, I present…

---

--Appearing

It was midnight.

Where it was midnight was uncertain.

The plan had been so very simple. STUPIDLY SIMPLE, as plans go.

…it was Jonathan's plan, of course.

Uh…disaster in the making, Dess realized.

Looking over the other midnighters, she picked out Rex. He was twitching horribly, eyes bulging.

They were surrounded by high buildings. Made of steel. Not any steel, either, very futuristic steel.

Rex's eyes about popped out of his head.

It had been so simple. Dess shook her head at the thought of Jonathan, arms waving, telling them how Jessica had told him that she might be able to carry them with her somewhere, and maybe, maybe, she could come out of midnight if she clutched Jonathan. How could it go wrong?

Maybe the whole 'Jessica's a new type of midnight creature' didn't quite compute. Of course, what did in Jonathan's brain?

Rex fell to his knees, hissing. Then he jumped straight back up, as if burned. Staring at the ground as if it had struck out at him, he murmured, "Metal…?"

Jessica and Jonathan held tightly onto each other, eyes as wide as Rex's and almost as panicked. Melissa watched, amused, as Rex struck up a cyco little dance, as if his feet were burning. Dess looked at the city around them with a thoughtful stance.

Turning to Jessica, Dess said, "So…where are we?" in extremely casual tones.

"I-I don't know! " Jessica stuttered, still holding Jonathan's arm as tight as she could, "I thought 'city'…and…" If possible, the arrogant little fire bringer's eyes grew wider. "What's that?!"

Dess followed Jessica's shaking finger to a frozen explosion of blue stars. "Fireworks?"

BOOM!

The midnighters watched (and heard) the fireworks finish exploding, wonder in their faces. Midnight was already over?

Jessica was still here?

Rex continued to dance.

A sudden rush of air went over their heads, above the trees in the little park they were currently in. The flying, boarding teens whooped with glee, faces alight.

What the…?

Rex made squeaking sounds. The magnets had blown his senses.

Then someone had the nerve to fall on him.

_Hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

A hand went over his mouth, cutting off his bone-rattling hiss. All the others stared stupidly at the sudden appearance of the faceless figure.

"Who are you guys?" the figure asked, getting a good hold on Rex's head. The voice it used was rusted and sounded unused in a way.

"I think that question could be-"Dess started, but was stopped suddenly by the face that appeared from beneath the hood.

"I repeat. Who are you?" the creature rasped, hand returning to clasp Rex once more. However, the sudden opening was all Rex had needed.

He tore himself away from the grip of the wolf-human's hand. The thing hissed again and leaped into the air.

On the ground, Rex made the change. His neck stretched out, almost disconnecting with his body, fingers changed to claws before the eyes of the midnighters, a second hiss rose…

A hand not belonging to the wolf-human currently in front of Rex clamped over his mouth behind him, two more restraining his arms.

"As I was saying," the first figure continued, rasp heard clearly, "Who are you?" It smiled, flashing pointed teeth towards the frozen midnighters.

---

This is only the intro, didn't have time to write much! Update hopefully soon!

_blacklitdogstar_


	2. Chapter 2

due to so many people yelling at me to continue, I've decided to do just that. however, if you haven't read last days, don't continue. sorry, it's just that much fun.

I don't own anything written by scott westerfeld.

-Tally-

Tally looked over the motley crew with some contempt. They didn't look like they were capable of much. However, the boy being held by Fausto scared her in more ways than one. She shot him a glare and he glared back, baring his teeth like an animal. She smiled at him and turned back to the kids standing before her. "Did you hear me?" she sneered. Scaring them was best, she told herself.

The older girl with short, black hair stepped forward. She reminded Tally of the girls in some of the old magazines she had read back in the Smoke. What had they been called? Goth or something like that. She waited for the girl to say something.

"We don't mean any harm. My name's Melissa and this is Dess, Jessica, and Jonathan. You're holding Rex." Tally caught her looking worriedly in Rex's direction. Her emotions were easily read, and Tally could see the anxiety in that one look, like she was worried this Rex would _hurt_ them. Tally laughed internally at the thought. The girl looked back at Tally. "We don't mean any harm, really. We don't even know where we are." The girl called Dess looked at her with confusion. Obviously, the girl called Melissa wasn't usually this polite.

Tally looked them over again. Jessica and Jonathan were holding each other tightly, as if worried either one of them was going to disappear. Rex was hissing again. Tally looked over at Shay. Shay looked just as confused as Tally suddenly felt. Neither one of them were used to feeling like this.

"Where did you come from?" Shay suddenly asked. Tally continued to stare them down and Dess started to squirm under her gaze.

"We came from Bixby, Oklahoma. Where are we now? Could you please tell us?" This new voice showed weakness in its shakiness. Tally looked over at the girl with red hair that was now holding the boy with the dark hair's hand a little too tightly. She noticed suddenly that they were all Uglies. She noted this with some interest. The barriers between Pretties and Uglies may have been broken, but most Uglies preferred not to interfere with Pretty life, still slightly afraid of the overly pretty teenagers. Her eyes narrowed. Something else to be suspicious about.

"Oklahoma?" Shay's voice was hard. "What city is that?"

The girl's eyes widened at the sharp edge in Shay's voice. "It isn't a city. It's a state."

Shay looked over at Tally in confusion. The word 'state' rang a small bell in Tally's mind, but nothing else. She was just as confused. Tally looked over at Fausto, but he didn't seem to know either. Not that he could think much, holding a struggling, growling Rex.

"Are you from somewhere far away?" David's voice came suddenly from the darkness behind Tally. Tally let out a breath. David might know.

The girl named Jessica jumped at the suddenness of David's voice. The boy holding her hand looked slightly nauseated. "We don't know," she said, eyes wide.

Tally's eyes narrowed. She looked at Shay, catching her eye, and Shay shrugged and looked back at Rex. Fausto was having a bit of trouble keeping a hold of him. He had thrown him on the ground and pinned his arms there. Rex seemed to be in some sort of pain, eyes wide and rolling. He was making an inhuman hissing noise.

"Please let him up," Melissa said, in a strangled voice. Tally raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Why would we do that? He's more trouble than he's worth. We may have to destroy him." The girl's eyes widened and she started to shake her head, mouth falling open.

"Please don't do that," she begged quietly. Dess was now giving her an amused look. Melissa shot her a sudden exasperated glance and turned back to Tally.

"If we tell you exactly why we're here will you let us go?" Dess suddenly asked. She sounded more frustrated and bored than scared. The tone interested Tally.

"That depends," Tally responded, showing her pointed teeth.

"On what?" Dess answered, unperturbed.

"Whether or not you're a special circumstance." Tally raised an eyebrow at Shay and Shay nodded and shot a glance at Fausto. Fausto grinned and lifted up Rex with one arm, holding him tightly to his shoulder. Rex continued to hiss, but not as loudly.

"Alright." Dess looked around at Melissa and the others and started to advance toward Tally. Tally grinned at her and Dess grinned back, determined, Tally guessed, to prove she wasn't scared. Tally spun towards the woods and listened to a clock chime 12:30. She then headed towards the park woods, taking long, graceful strides in the direction of the thicker trees. If they were going to negotiate, Tally wanted it to be where they couldn't cause more harm.

-Pearl-

Moz was being weird again. I followed him further into the dead worm's hole, frustrated with his silence.

"Geez! Just as the end of the world is coming to an end, you need to find out why." He turned back and grinned at me.

"Yup. Besides, we haven't had very many gigs lately, and I'm bored." I rolled my eyes at him and followed him further into the darkness. Suddenly he stopped and I bumped into him. Zahler bumped into me from behind and I glared at him. He just shrugged and grinned.

"Pearl…" Moz started and then suddenly turned and grabbed my arm. He pushed me in front of him and pointed into the darkness. I squinted my eyes, grumbling about just because he had such great eyesight didn't mean I… Then I saw it. Some glowing blue light just ahead. I looked up at his face in wonder.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly. He grinned wider and shrugged, pushing me forward.

"Ladies first," he said. I glared at him and stomped ahead.

As we got closer, the light became brighter. My frustration gave way to wonder as a glowing, blue circle appeared out of the gloom. It looked like something right out of a sci fi book. It filled up the end of the tunnel, and it reminded me of a portal I saw once on Star Trek. Moz pushed me from behind. I caught myself before I tripped into it.

"Aren't you going in?" he asked. I could hear the grin in his voice and turned around to give him a third glare. Zahler was a few inches behind him, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

"Why in the FREAKING HECK _would_ I?" I answered. He shoved me again and I caught myself once more. He finally pushed me aside and stepped in front of me. He poked the thing and it shimmered, edges glowing. I could feel my own eyes growing wider. He turned to look at me.

"We got a gig anytime soon?" he asked. I couldn't see his expression. He wasn't facing the light. I shook my head. He turned back around and stepped through the 'portal'. It sucked him in, glowing pink for a second before going back to slowly swirling and pulsing blue. My eyes bugged and my mouth hung stupidly open before I sighed and went in after him.

HA! gotta have those vampires.

wonder what tally's gonna do now…

_-blacklitdogstar_


	3. Chapter 3

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!

-falls over-

I don't own Scott's books.

-Mindcaster-

Melissa watched as Rex slowly became himself again as they headed further away from the city lights. Well, as close to himself as he was ever going to get.

She grimaced again, shuddering at the taste spilling from the four people walking ahead. She'd never tasted anything like them, and hoped she never would. They tasted rusty and spicy at the same time. Like a nail someone had pulled out of an old porch and smothered in hot sauce.

She tasted the fear Jessica felt. She knew the fear had nothing to do with the attackers leading them, but everything to do with the boy she was holding hands with. She stared straight ahead and suddenly let out a breath as the minds of the city faded a bit. Even with the help control offered her, she still liked the quiet better, and that city was _loud_.

The minds there buzzed with intensity, feeling such strong emotions that Melissa had wanted to scream for them all to shut up so she could have quiet and figure out how to save the people she cared about. Their emotions seemed to flow out of them in waves, like they'd been holding it back for years. Or someone else had.

The guy holding Rex set him on his feet after a while. They were in some sort of ruins now. Melissa looked up at the rusty remains and understood why the iron didn't affect Rex as much. There were enough chemicals over it to dull the effects on him. She let out another breath of relief. One less thing to worry about.

Suddenly, the leader stopped and whirled around to face them. Melissa could just barely feel the minds of the people in the city now. She guessed they must be far enough away now. Rex walked back to stand by her side. She instantly grabbed his hand and his calm mind spread through hers. It wasn't nearly as calm as it was before the accident, though, and she patted the monster clawing his mind with her own. It quieted and Rex shot her a thanking glance. She smiled up at him and looked back at the group facing them.

"Well?" the leader's sharp voice cut through the darkness like a knife. Melissa saw Dess step in front.

"Like Jess said, we're from Bixby," she said, "I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to tell you, other than that." Dess turned around to look at Rex. He nodded and sighed. Dess nodded back and continued. "We call ourselves the Midnighters." Dess then explained the full history of what everyone was. Melissa rolled her eyes when Dess explained her power with great pride. The pride was so sweet it burned her tongue. She'd felt it so much after tests at school. It was one of her long list of most hated emotions.

Dess finished up with explaining Jessica and how they'd planned to find out where she went when she disappeared. Their eyebrows rose a few times during the explanation, but other than that, Melissa tasted no other strong emotion besides surprise and wonder.

"Well. That's…interesting…" the girl to the leader's left said when Dess finished. The leader stood quietly for a second before saying anything.

"We're what you'd call the 'police' of this world. Obviously, as far as I can tell, you aren't from our world at all. We protect the people of this world and the world from the people. My name's Tally. This is Fausto, Shay, and David." The leader pointed at each of the people around her in turn.

"So why do you think we came here?" Dess asked, true curiosity seeping her in voice.

"I honestly don't know. We must be connected in some way." Tally looked thoughtful. All of them stood thinking for a second before David spoke up.

"You don't think that there could be any other worlds opened up, do you?" his voice mirrored the worry he was feeling. Tally looked up at the dark sky and grimaced.

"I sure hope not," she muttered.

-Moz-

I tripped into the darkness, grimacing as Pearl hit me from behind. She was muttering obscenities under her breath again. I smiled. This is what I loved about Pearl.

I turned and gave her a warning look. We were in some sort of ruin, and I could hear voices a little ways ahead. She glared up at me and I helped her up. She held my hand tightly and Zahler rolled out behind her.

I gave him the same look and he jokingly pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key. Pearl rolled her eyes at him, but the way she squeezed my hand gave away her fear. I pulled her toward where the voices were coming from, hoping my stomach wouldn't rumble and give us away. I was hungry again.

"You don't really believe there could be other worlds…" a girl's voice was saying. I listened harder, trying to pick up the answer, my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"Considering the chances of you appearing here," a boy answered gruffly, "Yes, there most likely are." Silence followed and I strained my ears again. Pearl was breathing heavily and I squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"Do you think they appeared when we did?" Zahler tripped behind me. I heard the slightly crumbling of rust. There was a sharp intake of breath from the group in front of us. I frowned. My hearing was much better than any normal human's and I knew it well. Just because I heard something, didn't necessarily mean…

A hand slapped around my mouth from behind and I almost bit it instinctively, catching myself at the last minute. Wouldn't be good to create another apocalypse here. I didn't even know where I was.

Someone dragged me to where I heard the voices. I controlled myself, fighting the urge to fight. There wasn't any need to create peeps; I couldn't even smell the faint smell of worm.

Eight faces stared at me, Pearl, and Zahler as we were dragged into view. I stared back. Two groups were standing off in the middle of what looked like a ruin of a courtyard. I struggled to free myself from the hand. They let go as soon as we were completely in view. Everyone in the courtyard stared at my pale and beautiful features in shock, taking in my vampire anatomy in silence.

"Well," said a girl belonging to the group on the right, "obviously, there was another open world."

whoo. well, tell me if I did a good job!

_-blacklitdogstar_


	4. Chapter 4

Whoooo!!

I'm updating…AGAIN!

I'm on a roll, people!

Scott owns his books. I don't want them. I'd have more responsibility.

-Zahler-

I looked around at the people standing in the square, keeping cool. I was pretty sure this was all some sort of dream brought on by all the stress of last week's gigs. It happened sometimes. All it meant is that I was famous enough to _be_ stressed.

Even if the dream was about weirdos that looked like wolves and a bunch of emo kids.

One of the freaks was saying something. She looked kinda hot, so I listened to her.

"Well? Where are you from?" Moz was looking around with an interested look, like always. Pearl was shaking more than usual, clinging to his arm. That had become common, too. I crossed my arms and waited for one of them to take charge like they always did. They didn't say anything, though, and the wolf chick glared at us. I blinked. Maybe this was a nightmare.

Finally, Moz said that we were from New York. The emo kids looked interested at that, but the wolf chick looked confused. "That a city?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not from here." One of the emo kids was speaking now. A dude with seriously short hair was holding hands with a goth chick sporting the same sort of cut. I frowned. I didn't like chicks with short hair.

The wolf chick's eyebrows raised and she looked suddenly frustrated. Moz took an automatic fighting stance and I reached to put a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a little, but not much. I tightened my hand, warning him. I didn't want any more peeps in my dreams. My nightmares included them enough.

"You're not in your own world anymore," she said suddenly, in a husky voice, "You're in a new world. I think you're in the future of your world. Why, we have no idea. All we know is that we need to find out. Fast." Her eyes narrowed a bit on the last part. I watched Moz staring at her, and noticed how his cat looks were sort of the wolf chick's opposite. Still, they were sort of the same. I also noticed, looking closer through the gloom, that the chick's cheeks seemed to be spinning or something. I squinted, trying to figure out what was making her look like that.

Moz was saying something now. "I don't understand what you mean." I was surprised. That was a first for me. Moz was usually in control of everything in my life, even though Pearl had taken over some of it. I was the one that was usually confused. This was turning out to be one weird dream. I'd have to share it with Pearl in the morning. Of course, she'd probably laugh at me when I mentioned she was in it.

"We don't really understand, either, actually. We're trying to figure that out. How did you get here anyway?" the wolf chick asked. I was suddenly bored. I'd hoped my dream would turn more exciting than this. Were you supposed to be bored in dreams? That was totally the opposite of fawesome. That was like…_anti_-fawesome.

I toned out the following conversation, and eventually lowered my arm from Moz's shoulder. He seemed calm enough. The gist of it was pretty much talking about where we were and why. I caught that we were in the future, the wolf chick's name was Tally, the emo kids were from Oklahoma, words like 'Specials' and 'Midnighters', plastic surgery stories, Moz explaining that he'd _never_ had plastic surgery, a red haired chick falling asleep on a Mexican kid's arm, Moz explaining the parasites… I frowned. Dreams weren't supposed to include this much talking. I was sure of that.

My legs were falling asleep. I stomped my feet on the cracked pavement and looked up at the rising sun. I glanced at Moz to make sure he was okay. He seemed fine, so I continued trying to put some feeling back in my feet.

The sun was pretty far up by the time I figured out that this wasn't a dream, it was a delusion. I groaned. Obviously, I'd finally given in to one of those hot peep chicks and was lying in a bed with everyone peering over me, waiting for me to wake up. This was going to be a while. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Great. Now my life was over.

Delusion-Moz looked back at me and I stared warily up at him. He rolled his eyes at me and glanced toward the wolf chicks, er, Tally and Shay, as they talked with the other kids. I rolled my eyes back at him and went along. If this was going to be as long as I thought it was going to be, then I might as well enjoy it as well as I could.

-Dess-

Dess watched the groups talk with waning interest. Yawning, she sat down, leaving them to take charge. She frowned, staring at the pavement underneath her, tracing the patterns of cracks with one finger.

All this was entirely strange. None of it added up at all. The entire pattern was jumbled and disordered like some odd fantasy someone somewhere had made up. Math made sense. It had order. Minds, however…Dess shivered. Minds had no order.

Still, there had to be a pattern in this somewhere, some reason behind why they had all fallen into this. Dess hadn't had time to ask Jess much about this, but she figured that Jess didn't know much more than any of them did. It was up to her to figure out. She smiled. Finally, something of her own

But someone always ended up stealing everything that belonged to her.

She looked up and into the eyes of a guy across from her. He looked sleepily right through her, and she shook her head and looked back down. Hormones…no, that wasn't her thing. She slapped herself and 

told her mind to get back to the patterns, the things that made sense. None of this was making sense, though!

Frustrated, she put both palms on the pavement and pressed down. She felt the gravel churn beneath her bare palms, nicking the places where their sharp edges touched. This wasn't a dream, that part was clear. None of them had been knocked out, they were really here.

She felt her eyebrows pull together and thought harder. There wasn't a natural reason for their being here. There had been one natural reason, and that had been disproven already. She lifted her palms off the ground and carefully placed them in her lap, staring at them. Her mind didn't work as well when it was tired.

"I feel as if we've fallen into a sci fi." Dess looked up at the sound of Jess's voice. Something clicked in her mind at the words. What if… What if…

There were no 'what ifs' in math or science. Only in science fiction.

Dess stood up and rubbed her raw hands on her jeans, reassuring herself. What she was about to say was gonna rattle a few brains.

-Scott-

I slammed down hard on the pavement, cutting off whatever Dess was about to say. Standing up, I found myself staring at all the characters I had created over my writing career, minus a few. My mind did a double take, before shutting down and slamming the gas at the same time. They were all staring at me, mouths slightly ajar.

"Do…do I know you?" Rex had taken a step toward me. His eyes were wide with confusion and interest. I stared at him, mind still not working correctly. I yelled at it to pick itself up and start again.

The ground rumbled beneath my feet. There were gasps from behind my back. I shook my head. This wasn't happening.

"Are you the author?" Dess's voice came from my right. I turned to face her and nodded my head. Gestures were good, voices can't studder with those.

"So it's true? We're all here because of you? How'd you get here, anyway? Where'd you come from?" Dess's questions flew out of her mouth with authoritative speed. I knew at once none of the others had caught on yet. I gulped. Why was I here? What?

"I don't think _he_ knows." I didn't look to see who had said that. I was staring with a dubious expression at one of my own creations. It was like an artist facing a character in a painting that had crawled out of its own frame.

I spun around, facing the tapper of my shoulder. "You mean to say that I'm a creation?" I found myself looking into Pearl's brown eyes, knowing exactly how much she loved them. I nodded slower this time. "Can you even speak?" I nodded again.

"This does NOT add up!" Dess's frustrated scream vibrated across the buildings. I sighed slowly in agreement. I already knew this defiantly was NOT a dream. Even if it was totally insane and crazy-making.

The ground rumbled again. Pearl's eyes widened and she looked up at Moz. I looked at them both, still in shock at seeing my creations in the skin.

Moz looked over at Tally. "Have you been having a lot of these tremors lately?" Tally shook her head, facial expression frustrated.

"He connects us." Dess's voice was thoughtful now, in sharp contrast with her earlier scream. My mind slowly came into gear with where my body was, at last.

"Moz, we found that portal in a worm's tunnel."

"Dess, how far exactly did the blue time spread?"

The questions and following conversation swirled around my head, and my mind slammed into my body with enough force to black out the world.

-Pearl-

"He fainted! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it." I started laughing, but a third tremor cut off the mirth. The worms were here. The blue time was here. This guy had created my world, and the boundaries between all of the worlds he had thought up were deteriorating, sending everything twisting inside out and under.

"Well, then. That explains that. Now lets land the issue that includes what in the heck the final battle's gonna be," Melissa said.

Dess smiled at the man lying at my feet. "I think he can explain that. Or would you like me to explain my theorems?" There was a groan from Jessica.

"Let's not Dessify this too much, ok? There are tired people listening," Jess said pleadingly. Dess smiled evilly again and proceeded to explain what had just happened and the man that had fell from the sky.

--

Yeah, Scott just fell from the sky! 8D you think i'm insane or what?

_-blacklitdogstar_


End file.
